When the World Wept
by kimmie5
Summary: Inspired by my own life, Selene, the second daughter of Usagi and Mamoru tells a story about how she met her love of her life and the hardships she went through.


When the world wept....  
  
Authors Notes:  
Well.. I always wanted to write a story about my life and put it with sailor moon together This is about a character I made up that is Usagi's and Mamoru's second daughter. I have the story of her life but it got deleted and it's a long long story to tell and I've been wanting to write this one so here it is. Tell me what you think of it. I know I know my life is sad and most of the things that happen Is quite graphic but I hope to inspire girls that the same things that happen to me happen to a lot of people and to be aware of things like this to keep you safe so girls. I dedicate this story to you. I'm also having a role-playing game at go- and just sign up and pm me at cutiekimmie and I'll be happy to give u a link or you can also e-mail me at   
  
Chapter one  
  
She just sat there. This was like the happiest day of her life. She found the man of her dreams!! It all started at a simple day at work.  
  
"Hey Selene come over here I have to tell you something!" Selene went to the back where a handsome young man where he wanted to meet her. He just started work like last week and from what she knew he was nothing less than a jerk. He was always mean to her and he just seemed too ignorant.  
  
"Come here I need to tell you something."  
  
"What? What is it?? She said as she found her back to the wall.  
  
"Its really important." he said inching his face closer and closer. This was starting to get really irritating to her.  
  
"What is it Clay?" He came closer and closer when she thought that he was going to whisper something in her ear the impossible happened. He kissed her. Her eyes went blood shot not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh man.. I'm going to get fired." Clay said as he walked back to go do his job leaving Selene just standing there. 'What just happened?' She thought to herself as she too went back to do her duties.  
  
The day didn't end there, she ended up giving him a ride home after that not really minding much but the whole trip home was nerve wrecking. This man just kissed her. It felt so wonderful.  
  
"This is my house." Clay pointed at the house on the corner of the street.  
  
"Oh ok." Selene said and before he went out the door he pulled in her head for a passionate kiss. She never remembered anyone else kissing her like this. Her eyes once again popped open, was she falling for this guy maybe? She quickly gave him her number but didn't really know if he would call. "Would u call me?" She asked. He said he would as was quickly out the door. She didn't know if he would.. Guys were defiantly not her strong point. She was excited and quickly started her 1999 Jeep Grand Cherokee and took the long drive home. She loved life here. Don't get her wrong, she liked it back in the future where her home used to be till the negaverse took it over and now she was trapped here until she could get her scout powers to work with perfection, but life here just seemed so much simpler, and in many ways much more complicated and all. She did love fighting the occasional youmas while they tried to get her silver crystal.  
  
She was quick to get home. "Oh hey Selene! You have a phone call!" Mamoru said as he handed her the reciver.  
  
"Oh hey cool!" She said as she quickly took the receiver and took off to her room and shit the door. "Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Hey Selene wuts up?" It was Clay. It was funny. There was something about this guy that was so familiar to her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Nothing much? What are you doing?" And it was just a normal conversation. His voice did sound familiar to her, but maybe she just saw him around school or something. Selene loved the schools here, you could interact with so many people while at home she was tutored alone. They talked for almost an hour then Mamoru told her to get off the phone and help him with dinner before Usagi came over.  
  
"So who was that Sele?" Mamoru said while cutting carrots. You see, Mamoru was Selenes father in the future but she could hardly tell the difference. He sure didn't age very much back in the future, she basically thought her mother was the one that did the growing up, she really needed it too. The doorbell rang and Sele went to go answer it revealing the infamous clutzy Usagi. "Hiieeeee everyone!!! MMMMMM is that dinner I smell she said kicking off her shoes and hugging Mamoru by the waist. Sele wanted to gag. Things never changed.  
  
"Come on guys!! Do that while I'm not here will ya!! I want to eat too you know." Sele said while taking her place at the table and chowing down on her stew.  
  
hey sorry it was so short and I will revise it soon I hope.. 


End file.
